I am Power
by Hollywood Undead Army
Summary: This story is about Mello finding a death note, all the while emotionally struggling over the death of his best friend Matt. He want's revenge, And revenge is what he shall get. But most of all, He want's to get revenge from Near and take what rightfully is his.
1. Prologue

_ooc: I will continue the chapter if I get at least one review, That goes for every chapter. Enjoy! :3_

_**Mihael Keehl**  
_

There are times where i think i shouldn't even be alive. Like the time i flicked on the radio, wondering what had happened to Matt. And you know what I hear? I hear he's dead. It was hard. Really Hard. Especially when i decided to let the girl go. What was her name? Oh yeah. Takada Kiyomi. I'm happy i threw her off on the side of the road too, her crying bugged the crap out of me. After I eventually made it back to the Mafia's headquarters, i swear to you i didn't come out of my room for a week. I had lost my best friend, and it took me all this time to figure it out, even though i treated him like dirt.I would just sit in my room, eating chocolate and listening to some music as loud as i could without getting yelled at. I finally mustered enough emotional strength to stand doing so, I merely picked up my dignity and acted like nothing even happened, being more colder than usual. I couldn't stand being in the dingy headquarters. That's when it hit me. I Mello, am the only person i can ever trust. I don't need this place at all, I'm better than the low life scum that hung out around here, dealing drugs and everything. The only home i knew was gone, which basically was Wammy's it still didn't matter thought, because i hate Wammy's almost as much as i hated the one i competed with every singe day, Near. I slammed the door behind me and i didn't look back, thinking to myself i had finally made the right decision. That was until i finally figured out that Kira was out to get me. I was afraid, I'll admit it. It's not everyday that you think the next day could be your last. But that's what happened, for about a week. Before I finally decided to give up. I mean why even try if you're gonna die? I don't even have a place to call my own, I just travel, trying to think of ways to out beat or overthrow him. And when he does need my help? He makes someone call me, because he's such a coward he couldn't talk to me. Do i get any recognition? No. That's why I'm plotting my revenge. Ever since I found this Death Note, I finally became satisfied. I can get anything I want to know, even kill Near. But why kill him? He could be my personal slave. Grinning Evilly, Mello sat down in the once familiar Leather couch, knowing he was and is power. _And that's all I'll ever need. _He thought, glaring ahead. **"Forget those Losers, It's time to forget Matt to."** Mello said out loud, _I don't ever want to forget my Best friend, but it's time I moved on._


	2. Chapter 1

**Mihael Keehl (Mello)**

Mello sat down in the throne, Eating chocolate like he was a king. He leaned back in the chair when he heard a slight shuffling in the corner of the dark, abandoned gangster headquarters. Mello smirked. **"It's so Kind of you to join us.."** He paused. **"Beyond Birthday, BB, B whatever."** He said coldly. Mello leaned forward. **"So. Tell me why your here."** he said, more like a command then an actual sentence. I_ knew you would come BB, and You'll help me soon enough also, but when I'm done using you, your dead._ Mello thought smugly. He laid his candy bar down, expecting a long explanation on why BB was even here. _He probably want's to be on my side, because he knows I will win._ Mello thought smugly.

**Beyond Birthday (BB)**

Beyond Birthday stepped up, a narrow sliver of sunlight showing his face, The slender face, the bags under his eyes, and the crooked smile, he greatly resembled L, but as he stepped up closer BB had the wildness in his eyes, and a slight glint of red in them also. **"Ah.. So I see you finally got hold of a death note, although Near got one before you."** Beyond Birthday said, smirking. **"How does that feel? To be second at everything. "** BB paused in deep thought. _The kid's gone far, no doubt. He even reminds me of a little bit of myself._ BB smiled sadly at his past memories. Beyond Birthday sat on the cold, gravel ground, cross-legged.** "Just remember Mello, Life is hard. Then you die. Then they throw dirt in your face. Then the worms eat you. Be grateful it happens in that order. "** BB said.** "That's why I do what I do, killing them before that happens, there left there to rot instead of being buried. "** Beyond Birthday said.** "How many have you killed?"** He asked, politely but coldly. **"Your different from me, you kill to get what you want."** His voice now had a sharp coldness in it, like shards of ice. He glared at Mello coldly, shaking his head. Even though his shirt was bloodstained red and bloody, BB inside was not. He was a really caring person, it's not that he didn't like killing, he loved it. But deep down inside it tore him up.

**Mihael Keehl (Mello)**

Mello leaned back again, taking all that BB had just said to him. **"To be second is awful. "** He admitted quietly He looked at his chocolate bar, thinking. Mello sharply looked up at Beyond Birthday. **"Do you not think I know life is hard?"** He snapped. **"I hate living, I really do."** Gripping his candy bar, he threw it on the ground, angry. Looking up at BB, this time he had a weird grin on his face.** "I've killed more than you can count, _Beyond Birthday._ Now since I _Kindly _****answered your questions, it would be nice if you could answer a few of mine. I asked earlier before, before you started rambling on, I asked you what you are doing here."** Mello said, so coldly that you could hear the venom in his voice. "**You either came to kill me, or To help me."** Mello said. He picked up the crushed candy bar and laid it back on the armchairs ledge. _I will get you Near, and When I do, you won't see the next say. _Mello thought. He stared intensely at the darkness that surrounded them, other than the beam of light that casted over BB's face, everything else was pitch black.

**Beyond Birthday (BB)**

****It was Beyond Birthday's turn to explain. **"Well.. You know.. I always like to go where the power is..."** He said, his voice trailing off. He fidgeted with his knife, looking down at it, not able to meet Mello's stare. **"I do want to help, really I do.. But you know my only talent is killing."** BB paused. **"So what use am I to you? You have the Death Note, I have the eyes. So I could be of some use."** BB muttered, more to himself than to Mello. He now looked up, Meeting Mello's gaze, his eyes where unreadable, but it had that mischievous red tint in it, that would make anyone uncomfortable. Standing up now, BB spoke once again. **"The only thing I want.. Is some of the power, along with some strawberry Jam of course."** BB said, smiling crookedly.


End file.
